Le Ciel pleure sur la Terre
by SssnappeD
Summary: - Vous… grésilla-t-elle en crachotant pour respirer par-delà la nocivité qui continuait de lui mordre la gorge. Me… dé-testez, je-com-prends… Manque d'inspiration, un nouvel éclat de rire abominable raisonna dans la bouche du dragon. - Vous détestez ? hoqueta la voix à faire trembler les cieux et le sourire sadique. Non, je ne vous déteste pas, je vous... Abjecte !
1. Prologue

_Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus dans mon monde.^^_

_Ceci est la toute première fanfic dans laquelle je me suis investie et celle qui me tient le plus à cœur. Débuté il y a longtemps, mon écriture a par logique évolué depuis, s'il vous plait ne me tenez pas rigueur pour les maladresses grossières des tous premiers chapitres. Il me faudrait tout réécrire pour coller de plus de justesse avec mon style d'aujourd'hui, mais quelque part ce serait renier ce que j'étais à l'époque, et il ne faut pas renier avant, pour profiter maintenant.^^_  
_Alors je le répète (oui je suis vieille, je radote), les premiers chapitres sont hésitants, ajoutés qu'ils ne sont pas passionnants dans le sens où l'aventure est longue et qu'il m'a fallu exposer le contexte avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Mais passé le chapitre 5, ça s'arrange._

_Précision néanmoins et de taille : **Le Prologue** a été écrit il y a quelques jours. Je trouvais qu'il manquait à cette histoire. Ah, et les accroches en début de chapitre aussi, donc ne pas s'étonner si vous sentez comme un décalage de style. C'est normal._

_Bon, le plus important, de quoi ça parle ?_

_RÉSUMÉ: Dans un monde d'après guerre, des destins se croisent et s'entrecroisent, ils s'entrechoquent au tournant d'un monde un peu différent de celui connu. Un monde où Ciel et Terre s'unissent pour mieux se haïr. Un monde en reconstruction. Investissement collectif, défi personnel, relation égoïste, les ennemis d'hier, alliés d'aujourd'hui, désirés ou désirables, nos héros tentent de démêler le fil du mot destin. **Severus Snape** est ce destin. Ainsi que sa petite étoile. Le temps est compté, mais tout est mélangé. Les sentiments des uns, sont mal interprétés, Harry comprend mal ce qu'il ressent. Ceux des autres sont terrés et oubliés, quant aux derniers ils ne savent même pas définir le mot aimer. Comment de là, parvenir à trouver sa place dans un monde qu'on ne reconnait pas. Severus doit comprendre s'il veut avoir la chance de vivre demain. Heureusement, les gardiens du ciel sont là pour l'y aider et les êtres disparus veillent sur les vivants. Ceci est l'histoire de Severus Snape et de sa petite étoile, l'histoire du Ciel qui a rencontré la Terre._

_J'ai imaginé et créée un personnage que j'espère à la hauteur de Severus Snape. Tenant compte de son tempérament, de son mauvais caractère et de tous ses défauts, j'ai voulu quelqu'un à son image, capable de répondre de même talent que lui. Mais puisqu'ils se ressemblent tellement au final, c'est parfois difficile de les écrire. Et juste entre nous, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver dans la même pièce quand ils sont tous les deux. En même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher des les épier au loin, je veille tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne peux rien faire pour les aider. J'ai déjà essayé, mais chaque fois ils se rebellent et c'est mon humeur qui en pâtit. Bref, j'espère que vous apprendrez à les connaître et les aimer._

_A côté, de nombreux personnages viennent se coller au récit. Ceux de Rowling, dont j'ai ramené certains de trépas à la vie parce que biscotte à la fraise (Remus, Sirius, venez, pitits, pitits, sortez de votre tombe, allez, la sortie c'est ici…), mais des originaux qui sont mon coup de cœur évidemment. Des relations diverses et variées sont donc à prévoir, mais je tiens à préciser que l'amour n'a pas privilège du genre._

_Néanmoins comme annoncé dans la description, **le couple majeur est "het", Severus/OC.**_

_Sur ce, je prie vous avoir suffisamment titillé pour éveiller votre curiosité d'aller lire. Je suis impatiente de partager avec vous tous les mots chuchotés à mon esprit tordu et fière de l'être._

_A l'heure actuelle, j'ai plus de 120000 mots tapés dans mon PC. Les 14 premiers chapitres seront donc rapidement mis en ligne (remis et corrigés en fait). Comme je l'ai dit, cette histoire et longue, mais je veux faire les choses bien et prendre mon temps, en espérant que votre patience ne jouera pas d'impatience, si bien sûr vous trouvez un intérêt ici._

_Et n'oubliez pas, un petit mot d'encouragement, ça fait plaisir et c'est vraiment rapide. N'ayez pas peur de vous exprimer avec vos mots à vous, en français, en anglais, qu'importe, je n'attends pas de la belle prose, juste des réactions.^^_

_Bye bye,_

_Et Enjoy Minna !(hop, mélangeons du français, l'anglais et du jap, et rêvons que nous sommes polyglottes *bave*)_

_Ps : bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai ! c'est un véritable pavé indigeste que je viens de vous présenter. Osef ! Bon, si vous avez survécu jusqu'ici, bonne lecture, aller hop hop hop, aboule le prologue par Merlin !_

_SsssnappeD++_

* * *

**LE CIEL PLEURE SUR LA TERRE**

PARTIE I: SEVERUS

* * *

Prologue :

Tout était noir ici. Sans vie ici. Tuée la lumière, gagnées les ténèbres. Le temps, stoppé, hier et demain n'existaient plus. Tout à l'envers, tout à l'endroit, aucune boussole pour désigner le nord et retrouver sa route.

Dans cette obscurité, une âme était perdue.

Egarée l'âme promise au sacrifice, égarée l'âme sacrifiée pour l'être élu.

Marcher et avancer, errer sans détourner, celle née par la complicité du sang des morts, mourait, dévorée par son obscurité. Accompagnée par Solitude, alliée de son inexistence, maintenant disparaissait pour elle, elle avait échoué.

Adieu, ne restait qu'à prier la Mort et oublier.

Une mort déguisée, un énorme sablier trônait au milieu de nulle part.

Ironie du ciel, on lui dessinait d'un trait de pinceau sa ligne sans demain. Le sable, pétrifié à la porte du passé, n'écoulait plus maintenant, et enfermé dans sa statue de verre comment marquer le temps et annoncer demain ?

Une mort à l'humeur détraquée.

Dans cette obscurité, un ange priait être trouvé.

Moquerie du ciel, quelqu'un voyageait dans ses ténèbres, tout auréolé de lumière, pour lui venir en aide et la sauver. Affront du ciel, c'était un ange déchu. Une âme effacée des vivants, un souvenir du pays des vivants, un cauchemar innommable pour le cœur évaporé dans son néant.

Echos à ses démons, l'âme à l'agonie retarda l'instant d'observation. Impossible la réalité de l'hallucination. Improbable la présence du cauchemar. Comment celle haïe toutes ces années pouvait renaître dans l'ombre de son inexistence ? Elle devait l'ignorer et continuer, mais l'esprit disloqué, aliéné dans cette obscurité à l'allure de tombeau, inconcevable était l'indifférence. Ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'une chimère, un passé révolu, se métamorphosa en véritable mer de la vengeance.

Au milieu de nulle part, deux femmes se livrèrent un combat sans merci.

D'un côté les ténèbres, de l'autre la lumière, le combat du bien et du mal. Une âme égarée et un ange déchu. L'une, enfermée dans une opacité noire et infranchissable, ne laissant que l'étincelle de son regard briller rouge et jaune -un regard du diable, un regard de dragon déchaîné. L'autre, nimbée d'un cercle nitescent et tranquille, soulignant la beauté humaine teintée par le joli vert au milieu de ses yeux -de l'émeraude.

En position d'attaque, buste penchée vers l'avant, les mains enterrées dans les ténèbres, le visage déformé par la colère et la haine, une bête sur le point de charger, le dragon passa à l'offensive, se déplaçant à la vitesse impressionnante des ténèbres, suprêmes et indestructibles ici.

Sa perdition inéluctable se dégradait inguérissable.

Défier cet être du passé, raviva la flamme immensurable de sa rancœur. L'image d'un petit garçon malheureux hélant le prénom de l'amie pour se réconforter, se réimprima dans l'amnésie de sa mémoire. Hantée par le fantôme d'un adolescent martyrisé et braillé -rêvant l'amie devenue grande comme d'une amante-, elle fut catapultée aux portes de Souvenirs. Passée en boucle la vision d'un jeune homme, trahi et condamné, vendu son âme et pleurant l'amour de sa vie, celle qui oubliait jusqu'à son existence, se para de son épée de feu, bouleversée à perdre la raison qu'elle était dans cette hérésie de l'espace et du temps.

Conférée de la force destructrice du ciel et de la terre, elle s'implanta féroce et menaçante dans son monde entièrement noir. Ici, c'était chez elle, personne n'était permis d'entrer sans la signature de son accord. Et surtout pas cette femme mariée à Griffondor et judas des Serpentards.

La haine était l'absolution dans ce lieu où tous les sentiments étaient anéantis. La haine et la colère, comparses de l'infinie ténèbres.

Que se déversent de flots dévastateurs les flammes du châtiment divin, que se forge d'un acier inoxydable la lame impardonnable.

L'autre femme, paisible, recula d'un pas et se prépara à l'assaut. En garde, les deux bras croisés sur le devant et les paupières abaissées, elle aspecta la déflagration du dragon respirant la mort. Quand siffla la houle, elle rouvrit les yeux et amortit d'un grand charivari la vague magique lui arrivant plein sur le cœur.

Bang, tous les sorts se multiplièrent dans cette obscurité. Les bâfres du dragon percées pour tuer, tandis que l'ange, bienveillant, se contentait d'esquiver. Combattre n'était pas l'objectif de sa mission.

- Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, répéta l'âme égarée possédée par la folie du ciel et de la terre et assénant ses coups funestes sur l'adversaire.

- Non ! para la lumière charitable et profitant d'une décélération brève des ténèbres pour fuir la salve prochaine et espérer la paix. Evadée de plusieurs mètres pour les séparer, elle s'expliqua, sérieuse et décidée.

»Je veux vous aider.

Mal interprétée l'explication, mal reçue la main secourable. D'une réaction immédiate, l'âme égarée se projeta sur elle, l'assaillant avec la conviction du Malin gravé sur le visage. Absolue, elle l'absorba dans ses ténèbres. Devancée, basculée, chutée la lumière. Assiégée, ensevelie par un nuage impénétrable, deux mains noires serpentées jusqu'à son cou firent le serment de l'expédier six pieds sous terre.

- M'aidez ? s'excita d'un rire de démon le dragon enragé. Inhumaine la voix du dragon, un grondement sourd, guttural, un animal sauvage. M'aider ! Hypocrites ! Sales hypocrites que vous êtes tous, que soit tuée toute l'engeance de l'humanité hier et demain.

Un cri, un aveu, une délivrance, que sonne le glas du jugement ici et maintenant.

Ne plus éluder et affronter.

Elle l'affronta. Soumise à son intempérie, l'âme proche de se casser déchargea tel un geyser expulsé des abysses de l'enfer tout son ressentiment. La voix aussi élimée qu'un sabre, du venin mortel, elle s'extériorisa en foudre fendue sur la terre, tout en raffermissant sa prise.

- Vous l'avez abandonné ! Rejeté jusqu'à l'inexistence !

Effréné, mais misérable le ciel tombé sur la terre, les lèvres se précipitèrent, une psalmodie en l'honneur de l'être élu.

»Vous connaissiez sa réelle pensée au jour de votre séparation, quand comprimé par la pression des autres et inférieur, il vous a injurié. Il avait peur, esseulé. Vous chez Griffondor, entourée des Maraudeurs, lui chez Serpentard, cerclé par Solitude. Il était faible, fragile, mais malgré tout il vous avait choisie. Amie, élue, vous l'avez renié d'un revirement terrible, avant de l'oublier. Il vous aimait, mais d'un remerciement sinistre vous ne lui avait offert que la haine.

Il était malheureux de témoigner votre éloignement tous les jours, jaloux de l'amitié éprouvé pour ces Maraudeurs. Alors oui, il a prononcé l'interdit, scandé l'irréparable, mais il se présentait si humilié dans cet instant. Si frustré de ne pas savoir se défendre que vous voir apparaître encore et toujours pour l'aider comme un enfant qu'il n'était plus, a fait chaviré l'impassible de sa légende. Un raz de marée a pris possession de son cœur. Il a décrié les mots sans les penser. Il est comme ça.

Il vocifère, poignarde avec talent là où ça fait mal quand son cœur saigne jusqu'à l'insupportable. Maladroit, il se préserve et trouve le courage de vivre demain. Vous auriez dû comprendre, mais vous n'avez rien vu, rien accepter d'entendre.

Il pratiquait la magie noire, et alors ? Il s'était juré d'une promesse se faire chevalier afin de protéger tous les êtres thésaurisés dans son cœur. Chevalier noir, tabou et dangereux, il préférait se voir banni du royaume des dieux que de souffrir sur terre un être cher disparu à cause de sa faiblesse. Son cœur souffrait déjà la perte d'un être cher.

Mais encore une fois, vous n'avez rien compris. Sans même le soutenir ou lui donner la chance d'apprendre l'autre chemin, vous l'avez brisé, vous avez bafoué d'un revers de la main tous ses rêves et ses espoirs. Inhumaine, vous avez assassiné le cœur de Severus Snape !

Affligé, voilà ce qui resta du ciel après maintenant.

Silencieuse, la lumière écouta, devinant avec conscience tout le trouble de celle qui se perdait et qui nécessitait la sauvegarde pour demain. Sans bouger, elle sollicita être entendue à son tour.

- Vous… grésilla-t-elle en crachotant pour respirer par-delà la nocivité qui continuait de lui mordre la gorge. Me… dé-testez, je-com-prends…

Manque d'inspiration, un nouvel éclat de rire abominable raisonna dans la bouche du dragon. Ebranlé, le sablier se fissura.

- Vous détestez ? hoqueta la voix à faire trembler les cieux et le sourire sadique. Non, je ne veux déteste pas, je vous… Abjecte !

Crachés les mots, éructés les mots. Elle resserra ses doigts, son regard de démon hypnotisé dans celui proche d'être tué. Ivre, elle exultait d'assister à l'expiration du dernier souffle de vie de cette femme. Jouir sa douleur et récolter sa peur au moment de trépasser de souvenir à rien du tout.

»Son allégeance aux Mangemorts, le sacrifice du fil de son destin, tout est à cause de vous. Il soupirait de vous impressionner, désireux de s'attirer votre regard. Être admiré et reconnu par vous et nul autre que vous était sa lumière pour demain. Il était si innocent, si torturé par vos précieux amis rouge et jaune, vous auriez dû le défendre de plus de voix, de plus de cœur, de plus de puissance. Parce qu'il vous avait recueilli. Il vous avait choisie. En votre nom, il a vendu son âme. Par la lune, il a vécu toute sa vie à travers vous !

Survivre demain quand le cœur est déjà mort, pas de mesure pour battre l'âme, il faut survivre. Egoïste, vous avez kidnappé sa lumière. Au final, ne sont restés que ses ténèbres et ses remords pour avancer demain. Un survivant oublié, un fantôme esseulé, voilà ce qu'il est advenu de Severus Snape ! Alors non, je ne vous déteste pas, je vous maudis, je vous abjecte dans la mort, soyez maudite Ô Sainte Lily des Griffondors. Tout est votre faute ! Et maintenant que votre mort soit pénitence, je jubile d'avance visionner votre dépouille dans mon monde des ténèbres.

- Mais je suis déjà morte, contredit Lily Potter, affaiblie et la trachée aussi brûlante que de la lave en fusion. Etranglée, elle étouffait. Tuer mon fantôme ne vous soulagera pas pour vivre demain.

- Justement ! L'œil rouge s'intensifia, un rubis au milieu des ténèbres. Votre fantôme comme vous dites se définit à travers lui et votre descendance. Vous survivez même du tréfonds de votre tombe, soyez châtiée ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour demain. Demain n'existe plus pour moi.

- Vous avez tort ! Vous êtes le salut de ma mission, le salut pour demain.

- Ohhhh…. mais je me contre-fiche de votre sacro sainte mission, et si éliminée votre mission, alors éliminé votre salut. Eliminé Demain !

Nouveau cri.

Le noir, comme d'un appel répondu à son maître, augmenta, s'appesantissant de plus de poids au milieu de nulle part.

Une entreprise stérile. L'opiniâtreté de la sorcière rouge et or en rien altérée dans sa souffrance tenta de renverser la situation. Sans chercher à réchapper à son bourreau, elle invoqua sa magie. Etirée la main, elle vola vers le poignet meurtrier, avant de s'y cramponner. Puis, elle se concentra. Que sa lumière se répande dans le corps en proie à ses démons et l'en délivre pour la sauver. L'âme égarée, prise au dépourvue et brusquement éclairée d'un malaise qu'elle ne désirait pas, rétrograda. Flétrie la rose assurée de sa mauvaise humeur, elle se retrancha. Une lumière voulait vaincre ses ténèbres, non !

- Lâ-lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, arrêtez !

Elle n'aimait pas la lumière. Elle ne voulait pas la lumière.

- Je veux vous aider, résista de plus de certitude Lily en pleine maîtrise de la situation. Influente, elle ajouta l'autre main pour doubler sa puissance. Vous aider vous et Severus.

- J'ai dit : LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Le dragon, paniqué, se rehaussa, essayant de battre des ailes tout en tirant en arrière pour se délivrer, en vain. Alors elle tapa du pied, cognant fougueusement le corps de la lumière. Encore et encore, toujours, s'acharnant sur ses ventrailles comme sur un sac de cailloux, mais l'autre invariable, ne relâcha rien. Encaissant la douleur atroce des coups répétés des ténèbres, elle se focalisa sur sa lumière. Elle gagnait du terrain, le dragon prisonnier s'illuminait, révélant peu à peu l'existence de l'inexistante au milieu de nulle part.

- Ceci n'est pas le chemin pour vous demain. Les ténèbres ne sont pas votre solution pour demain.

- S-s-stop, suf-fit ! se débattit de toute la hargne du ciel l'âme égarée terrorisée.

Lily Evans lui souriait, d'un air de sauveur, tandis qu'elle plongeait inexorablement.

Sauveur ?

Non ! Abomination, ignominie, exécration, voilà comment se figurait cette femme dans sa mémoire oubliée. Hors de question de lui permettre plus avant l'étendue de sa lumière. Ici, seules les ténèbres devaient survivre. Pas de lumière pour demain, plus de lumière dans la mort, noir, noir, noir, noir, elle ne désirait que du noir. Invisible dans l'obscurité, elle supplia la fin ici et maintenant. Le silence des voix chantant leur requiem. Teindre en noir toute son inexistence et annihiler pour l'éternité toute la lumière de ces humains menteurs et lâches et si capables sur terre et dans le ciel de se déchirer.

»Maudis, maudis, maudis, soyez MAUDITE !

Lily, impérissable, continua de sourire, sereine et rassurée. Parier sur demain était l'espoir pour demain. Parier sur elle était l'espoir pour Severus. Mais périlleux était demain et terminer maintenant pour vivre demain était le salut de sa mission.

- Que soit fêtée votre existence !

- Quoi ?

- Vous tenez si fort à lui avec l'inconscience d'une première fois, Severus a cueilli l'idéal pour veiller sur lui. Il mérite l'idéal. Vous avez raison, je l'ai abandonné, et détesté. Mais j'étais si jeune et fragile à l'heure de nos séparations. Jeune, influençable, j'ai commis l'erreur irréfutable.

La colère dégrada l'âme égarée, les ténèbres s'obscurcirent, fuligineuses, elle se libéra, s'arrachant de ses liens. Trois mètres en arrière, elle se rétracta telle une bête acculée, une bombe sur le point d'exploser, puis vomitive, elle incrimina de toute la puissance de l'érosion de sa voix.

- Une erreur ? L'erreur est commune à l'expérience de la vie, mais d'un apprentissage elle donne la réflexion pour mieux choisir demain. Si le regret tatouait votre séparation, pourquoi l'avoir proscrit sans édicter le mot pardon. Vous réconcilier était facile. Un geste de vous, un souffle, et Severus était ressuscité, ramené du royaume des morts par la lumière de l'être aimé.

Lily, toujours aussi tranquille, se releva, doucement. Un pas, deux pas, elle se présenta haute et grande dans son dôme de lumière. Nostalgique, elle signa non en face de sa mission.

- Je n'avais pas la force de m'y confronter. Cette part enténébrée, profondément enracinée à l'intérieur de lui me terrifiait, je la déjetais. Il était un Mangemort, il était l'ennemi.

- IL ETAIT TOUJOURS LUI ! SEVERUS !

Bang, une autre vague à la rime mortelle jaillit droit sur Griffondor, l'envahissant par-delà ses frontières. Bousculée, blessée, mais toujours debout, elle riposta.

- Et c'est ainsi que se témoigne toute la différence entre nous. Vous prenez tout de lui, le bon et le mauvais.

- Toute la vie se peint en noir et blanc, il faut les deux couleurs pour exister. L'échiquier du monde a besoin d'ombre et de lumière pour se différencier.

- Je vous l'accorde, mais Severus est si difficile d'appréhension.

- PARCE QUE VOUS NE SAVEZ –PAS- VOIR !

Des ténèbres, plus de ténèbres, ils se nourrissent de la colère et de la haine, l'âme en fut recouverte de partout, elle se mourait pour l'être élu. Il fallait agir et vite.

- Ce savoir est votre don. Je bénis votre rencontre à tous les deux. Blessée et meurtrie, vous avez creusé le tunnel menant jusqu'à son existence. De cette force et de cette sincérité capable de déplacer les montagnes. Ce regard, qui se regarde si différent de la majorité, a discerné la lumière de Severus, tout en s'accommodant de son obscurité. Vous affirmez que j'avais la capacité de sa re-vie, je proteste. Ce miracle est le vôtre. Severus n'est plus seul depuis longtemps. Vous maintenez le cap à ses côtés et l'accompagnez aveuglément sur le chemin de demain.

- Foutaise ! qu'importe mon existence furtive à ses côtés, il n'a de quête que votre inexistence. Son cœur vous est dédié.

Douleur, tristesse, désespoir, abnégation, quelle épreuve pour le ciel que de reconnaître qu'il n'était rien du tout, une aberration à la chance miraculeuse d'avoir d'un jour inespéré, fait la rencontre d'un homme précieux et estimable. Un soleil en plein milieu de la nuit.

Heureusement, obstinément, Lily relança les dés, essayant avec ardeur tenace de dévoiler les chiffres de la vérité.

- Vous êtes aveugles tous les deux.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous ne compreniez rien. Severus est loué de la chance de vous avoir à ses côtés.

- Non ! _Je-_ suis chanceuse d'avoir rêvé à ses côtés.

- Par Griffondor ! Cette manière innocente de continuellement le replacer par-dessus vous. Vous êtes naïve, vous sous-estimez la valeur que vous représentez à ses yeux.

- Je ne sous-estime rien du tout, c'est vous qui…

- Vous pourriez tuer pour lui.

Une affirmation.

»Vous l'avez déjà fait par le passé.

- Que… quoi ? trembla aussitôt les ténèbres, lucide du tournant abrupt de la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle ne voulait pas s'entendre dire par cette femme qu'elle avait commis l'impardonnable, l'incorrigible, elle avait franchi la ligne de démarcation la séparant à jamais de son soleil. Mais toujours, Lily, qui détenait les fils du chemin destiné pour vivre demain, exhiba le masque enduré péniblement sur le portrait du ciel.

- Sentie souillée du sang des morts, vous persistez à lui cacher, de même que votre nature en devenir. Par crainte qu'il vous déteste dans votre métamorphose.

- Stop, arrêtez…

- Parce que vous le connaissez et savez ce dont il a besoin. Néanmoins, que Griffondor vous frappe de sa lucidité, il vous manque l'élément déterminant tout votre avenir. Le ciel peut témoigner de mes mots, il est inconcevable pour le jour et la nuit de renier son cœur âme-sœur. Or par miracle, vous êtes le cœur de Seve…

- J'ai dit : ARRÊTEZ !

Cette fois, impossible de contenir la flamme destructive du dragon. Le ciel embrasé et flotté du drapeau de la mort, Lily n'eut pas la moindre chance pour se défendre. Pénétrée sa lumière, balayée sa lumière, ses fortifications magiques en un éclair furent réduites en poussière. Un voile noir empiéta sur son territoire et débuta l'ascension de son corps.

Au milieu de nulle part, l'âme égarée se consuma. Drapée d'une sphère entièrement noire, elle n'existait plus. Mais ne plus exister n'était pas suffisant et au pire de l'horreur, une eau rouge suinta au travers de cette indescriptible chose. Du rouge de sang, du rouge des morts, débordant, et inondant tout le périmètre. Un bain de sang uni aux ténèbres, c'était la fin du ciel et de la terre.

- Non ! s'écria Lily la peur au ventre d'être apparue trop tard pour la sauver. En détresse, elle se noyait dans l'océan de la mort.

»Résistez, survivez, il faut vivre demain ! Par Merlin, Dumbledore j'ai failli à ma mission, le ciel pleure sur la terre, le ciel meurt pour la terre, il pleut rouge sur la terre, la lune pleure sur la terre. QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENTENDE PAR PITIE !

Une prière, entendue.

_Expelliarmus_ éloquent, une voix impériale s'affranchit au milieu de nulle part. Un homme, un invité inattendu s'immisça dans les ténèbres. Un invité vêtu tout de noir et muni de son impassible légende. Sûr de lui, il avança, précédé de sa magie aussi rayonnante qu'un soleil de feu. Un pas, deux pas, il visa le dragon incontrôlable et recommença par deux fois. Puis le bras étendu, il s'infiltra. Déterminé et courageux, il fouilla avec la précision de son talent toute cette masse visqueuse et synonyme du vide lorsque touché la cible, il tira.

L'instant suivant, disparu le sang des morts, évacué le noir des morts, l'âme égarée frissonnait contre le cœur de Severus Snape.

- Se-Seve-rus, haleta-t-elle bercée par une chaleur semblée familière et amie. Tu ne de-vrais pas-être là, c'est… dangereux.

Un contraste saisissant.

D'une note à la consonance désagréable et amère auparavant sur l'ennemie, c'est douce et harmonieuse qu'elle chantonna dans la poitrine du Serpentard.

- Imbécile stupide, vilipenda Severus en la secouant sans ménagement. Inconsciente et idiote, tu t'es encore endormie vers ta stupide lune. Yenyeli, réveille-toi !

Les yeux à demi ouverts, l'interpelée contempla l'homme surgi de nulle part, comme d'un héros tombé du ciel pour la sauver.

Yenyeli, tel était donc son nom au milieu de nulle part.

Yenyeli hésita. Interpréter le vrai du faux, discerner le rêve du cauchemar était compliqué. Severus était l'espoir. Mais il n'y avait plus d'espoir ici. Perturbée, elle chercha la solution, inspectant rapidement l'alentour quand d'un opprobre des plus criminelles, la peur l'asphyxia d'un souffre plus toxique que celui d'un volcan. Ses ténèbres attaquaient Serpentard, une contamination. Non ! Elle recula, vacilla, supplia l'échappatoire, mais Severus résolu, l'accrocha de son ancre. Imprégnant son regard dans le sien, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et conforté de sa magie, il lui restitua du réel.

- Severus non, lutta Yenyeli épouvantée. Elle essaya de le quitter, il scella plus fort leurs deux mains entrelacées.

»La promesse du sacrifice, le vœu pour la promesse, tous les sceaux ont été rompus, t'aventurer ici est néfaste pour toi, va-t'en !

- Que m'importe toutes ces élucubrations, renvoya l'homme intransigeant et les lèvres articulées de leur sévérité habituelle. Je ne pars pas sans toi ! Et surtout ne va pas t'imaginer dérober à mon impératif car je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Sans lui permettre le temps d'objection, il la tracta dans l'autre sens, commençant à les guider dans les ténèbres vers sa direction d'origine.

- Severus, intervint alors Lily abandonnée en arrière et redorée de sa lumière. Le vœu pour la promesse, c'est à toi de…

- Non !

Magistral, professoral, le Serpentard se dressa. Viré 180°, il se positionna plein champ sur Yenyeli pour la protéger.

»Il est assez de converser avec les morts !

- Mais c'est important, endura Lily tendue et intriguée de leur tableau. Curieuse, elle se donna du temps pour regarder. Ils formaient une dualité singulière et inimitable tous les deux. Si maladroits l'un et l'autre, si constamment révolutionnaires du monde en général, ou à l'inverse indifférents des autres, les dévisager était comme assister à la naissance d'une étoile filante. Ils étaient le ciel et la terre, deux êtres à n'être qu'un.

»Tu as changé Severus… Une jolie lumière brille à travers toi.

- C'est l'étincelle d'une étoile, commenta celui-ci en lui accordant l'attention de son sombre regard. J'ai rencontré une étoile.

- Une étoile, oui évidemment. Le soleil et la lune, ainsi parle la prophétie. Ah…Severus, s'il te plaît attends, ajouta-t-elle privée de sa divination.

Par Merlin, elle n'avait pas rempli sa mission. Severus s'éloignait, obsédé de réveiller la jeune femme tenue fermement au creux de sa main.

»Severus, écoute-moi ! Ne perds plus ton temps. Cesse de te leurrer sur tes sentiments, c'est important. Severus ? Elle tenta de les suivre, mais c'était difficile, ils empruntaient la route du monde où elle n'existait plus.

»Je suis sérieuse, le sable du temps est compté, ouvre les yeux où il sera trop tard.

Severus n'écoutait pas. Même implorante, il accélérait et disparaissait dans l'horizon, alors d'un va tout, et s'engorgeant d'un grand bol d'air, elle cria le seul nom capable de bloquer Serpentard.

- Harry !

Unique et expulsé du dernier espoir, Severus, heurté, se figea.

»Harry est la clef Severus. Ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il voit, tout est lié, il est la réponse pour vous demain. Comprends Harry et tu obtiendras toutes les réponses pour vous deux.

Etrange, Severus se retourna, désireux d'élucider cette femme si obnubilée de leur venir en aide. C'était une mise en garde et une révélation que l'ancienne amie s'échinait de leur narrer. Mais imparfait, il éluda. Le noir de ses yeux aussi insondable qu'au quotidien de sa légende, il s'en alla, sans un mot.

- Severus, oublie l'indifférence, persévéra Lily en un refrain funèbre. Tu vas tout perdre si tu t'entêtes à verrouiller la porte de la vérité. Ne te censure plus contre la vérité. Bon sang, Severus, qu'es-tu prêt encore à sacrifier avant de démolir ton mur et consentir enfin tes sentiments à purifier ton cœur ? Elle se meurt Severus, tu te meurs avant elle. Le ciel pleure sur la terre, le ciel meurt sur la terre… Le dernier dragon a survécu, incendié et tué le ciel du dragon, en cendres et morte la terre du dragon. Pleure le dernier dragon, il crie pour son âme-sœur. Arrachées les ailes du ciel, il ne peut plus voler vers son soleil. Le soleil a disparu, il pleut rouge sur la terre, la lune pleure sur la terre. Severus, je t'en conjure, ceci est l'oracle prédit pour vous deux, il faut que tu comprennes. SEVERUS !

Inutile les cris, Severus et Yenyeli, dans la brise du silence, avaient disparu.

Lily, rompue et impuissante, tomba à genoux dans les ténèbres.

- Ne vous en faites pas Lily Potter…

Comble du ciel, une autre jeune femme franchit les portes d'outre-monde. Pétillante et les yeux emplis de la chaleur de tout un peuple, un souvenir.

»Vous n'êtes pas la seule à prier pour leur porter secours. Nous sommes plusieurs à ordonner la lune pour que triomphe demain.

Le visage haut, Lily contempla la reconnaissance souriante et fière dans cet instant et allongea la main pour attraper la sienne.

- Vous, mais…

Avant même que les doigts ne se frôlent, le sablier au milieu de nulle part explosa. Tout fut terminé, toutes les âmes, évaporées.

Tout était noir ici, sans vie ici. Tuée la lumière, gagnées les ténèbres.

Déversé le sable dans ce monde inexistant, le temps recouvrait sa capacité d'hier, d'aujourd'hui et de demain. Mais délivré de ses chaînes, et délaissé sans carte pour se guider, comment reconnaître le chemin de Destinée ? Comment trouver la route amenant vers demain ?

Le Ciel pleure sur la Terre,  
Le Ciel meurt sur la Terre.  
Le dernier Dragon a survécu,  
Incendié et tué le Ciel du Dragon,  
En cendres et morte, la Terre du Dragon,  
Pleure le dernier Dragon,  
Il crie pour son âme-sœur.  
Arrachées les ailes du Ciel,  
Il ne peut plus voler vers son Soleil.  
Le Soleil a disparu,  
Il pleut rouge sur la Terre,  
La Lune pleure sur la Terre.  
Que soit contée l'épitaphe du Ciel et de la Terre.

* * *

_Voilà ! Oui prologue long, mais prologue qui vous met dans le bain direct, non ?_  
_Allez, j'arrive demain pour la suite (ou redécouverte pour certains)_

_SssnappeD++_


	2. Chapter 01

Chapitre 01 : Rendre possible, l'impossible.

_« Si ce jour-là, j'avais mesuré un seul instant, les conséquences de mes actes, si dans mon obsession de te garder sur Terre, j'avais pu deviner les événements à venir, mon erreur de l'utiliser lui, pour te sauver toi, à travers lui, par de-là le lien que je créais à mon insu, je n'aurais rien changé. Rien modifié ou désiré différent. Mon égoïsme dictait ma ligne de conduite. Te sauver en dépit de tout et malgré tout. Qu'importait et qu'importera toujours les sacrifices des autres, leurs sentiments mis à mal ou trompés, mon vœu unique, c'est toi._

_Toi, toujours toi »._

* * *

14 Juin, 1998.

Severus Snape à genoux devant Voldemort.

Harry Potter, observateur, en secret.

De sa position Harry ne pouvait rien entendre de leur conversation, mais terriblement il comprenait.

Le cauchemar de sa naissance s'apprêtait à retirer sa vie à Snape.

A cette seconde, le gong eurêka retentit dans sa tête. Eclairé d'un coup, il prit conscience de toute la portée de cet homme dans sa vie. Leurs disputes, leurs colères, leurs regards, leurs non-dits.

_Mais Pourquoi ? _

_Pourquoi son cœur devait-il se manifester maintenant, alors que le mot Fin se précipitait avant Début ?_

Caché dans un recoin de la cabane Hurlante, Ron et Hermione se bousculaient derrière lui pour comprendre la situation, mais immobile, il résista. Les yeux douloureux, les barrières érigées l'année dernière s'effritaient peu à peu devant le spectacle horrible qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui. Snape sous l'emprise du Doloris.

Au final, il ne resta plus rien. Sauf... des larmes.

Des larmes qu'il croyait taries depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Des larmes qu'il s'était promis ne plus verser, pour personne.

Mais tout était différent.

Il avait mal au ventre, il avait mal au cœur, quelque chose venait de se briser.

Cet homme, qu'il avait renié comme d'un traître des années durant, était tout à l'inverse. Des apparences, Snape l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie. Insensible, il avait veillé à sa survie.

Et désormais, il était à terre. Faible, et… sans défense.

Cet homme là, il ne le détestait pas. Du moins, il ne le détestait plus.

_Quand ?_

Impossible de répondre.

La haine avait simplement disparu, remplacé par un sentiment tout aussi violent qui s'irradiait dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment qui s'insinuait profondément à engluer son âme et d''une nature dont il s'imaginait immunisé car promis à l'autre.

Ses pensées concentrées à délier le comment du pourquoi, Voldemort lança l'irréparable. Ce sort, lui-même lancé sur Malfoy en 6ème année et qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

_Failli ! _

Il se focalisa sur ce mot.

Seulement, observer Snape se rependre de son sang par les nombreuses blessures parcourant son corps ne l'aida pas à aller mieux. Heureusement, il pouvait tenter d'agir, car le sorcier maléfique, responsable du sort mortel, avait transplané, ne laissant que son rire en écho sinistre dans la pièce. Inquiet, Harry regarda le corps anéanti, cherchant la solution secourable permettant de lui sauver la vie quand d'une hallucination macabre, une autre image s'interposa. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, il discerna une ombre flottant par-dessus Snape. La main vers son cœur, le visage penché, le fantôme parlait des mots qu'Harry n'écouta pas, puis rehaussée sur lui, se fixant invisible dans le regard apeuré du sauveur, elle lui sourit, avant de disparaître.

Etait-il dans un rêve ou un cauchemar ?

Pas le temps de retrouver son souffle, Harry passa à l'offensive. Déterminé, il avança vers l'homme dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il devait empêcher cela. Son cœur ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner sans même avoir essayé.

- « Snape, restez éveillé », supplia-t-il, la voix tremblante. « S'il vous plaît, gardez vos yeux ouverts, c'est important » !

Les aiguilles du temps défilaient, sans autre changement que la mare de sang qui s'élargissait en lac sous le corps de Snape. Harry n'y prêta pas attention et continua ses appels.

De leur côté et extirpés de leur cachette, Ron et Hermione, se savaient pas quoi faire. Paniqués dans cet instant, ils restèrent à l'écart, plus concentrés par les cris ourdis en provenance du ciel dehors annonçant le rappel au combat.

Qu'importait cependant le reste du monde pour Harry maintenant, seul Snape avait son importance.

Délaissé sans réaction après ses mots, il s'imprégna de son regard dans le sien. Le noir insondable disparaissait, loin, comateux, Snape, comme pris d'un éveil tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais il échoua avant de fermer les yeux.

_NON ! _s'écria Harry intérieurement. _NON ! Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas encore. _

Il refusait d'être abandonné, laissé seul à tout jamais.

Il pleurait, inconsolable.

Quand d'un miracle, tout l'espoir reprit sa place au milieu du désespoir.

Tandis qu'il sentait le cœur de Snape s'éteindre inéluctablement, il se mit en gestes d'un sort inconnu. La baguette de Snape entre les mains,-et non la sienne-, il se taillada le poignet, coula son sang entre les doigts, puis dirigé vers la bouche du condamné devenu livide, presque transparent, il mêla leur Essence de Vie. Une Essence de vie dont il n'avait aucune prescience soit dit en passant.

Incroyable, les pouls rentrèrent en résonnance. Harry, stupéfait, perçut chaque veine sous la peau du Professeur, une lutte pour la vie, mais d'un cri il s'affola en pire. La température de l'homme avait chuté, proche de la mort. Non ! Ne pas se décourager et continuer.

D'autant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Guidé inconsciemment par un pouvoir venu d'ailleurs, Harry persévéra, maintenant la pression de sa main, telle la glue sur le papier. Des mots dansèrent dans son esprit, récités et chantés d'une voix étrangère et instinctivement persuadé qu'ils étaient sa dernière chance, il les répéta. Directement à son oreille, il chuchota les mots magiques censés lui sauver la vie.

Hermione, pressentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, tenta de le retenir, de le ramener à la réalité, mais il n'écouta pas.

_Snape, Snape, Snape... _

Sa réalité, c'était lui.

Il fit son maximum pour le garder en vie tandis que la magie opérait via ces mots qu'il ne connaissait pas. Etrange, il sentit Snape se débattre, comme essayant désespérément de s'y soustraire, quitte à mourir. Il l'en empêcha. Plus têtu et fort dans cet instant, il l'immobilisa de toute la hargne d'un sauveur.

Finalement, leurs sangs reliés, ils se mélangèrent à n'en être plus qu'un, Harry comprit. C'était sa propre vie qui se déversait pour le sauver, c'était de lui que venait le pouvoir fantastique de le maintenir en vie.

Une erreur, mais les erreurs n'étaient pas la préoccupation d'instant, et le ciel ne s'en formalisa pas.

Ne pas penser. Agir et être sûr du résultat.

Une lumière les enveloppa, à les unir, une lumière plus éblouissante chaque seconde, presque aveuglante.

Harry lia son âme à cet homme.

Lui pour Snape, Snape pour lui. Leurs existences mêlées l'une à l'autre pour toujours.

Puis... plus rien.

Plus de mot dans la tête, plus de contact sur la peau, le silence se fit assourdissant. Le noir, aveuglant. Cependant... au loin, Harry entendit un mot unique : « _Merci_ ».

Les ténèbres tombèrent sur la terre.

Combien de temps s'écoula pour le sauveur, il l'ignora. Après un moment semblé durer des heures, il fut crié dans son sommeil.

- « Harry... Harry... ».

Hermione et Ron penchés sur lui, priaient un signe. Signe qu'il assentit en ouvrant les yeux. Mais tout de suite, son attention se reporta vers cet homme perdu à ses côtés. Il restait figé. Pire, Harry ne distinguait aucun mouvement de sa cache thoracique signifiant, je respire.

_Non ! _

Il se dégagea des bras amis.

_Son cœur, que son cœur batte toujours, je vous en supplie ! _

Une seconde... deux secondes... puis trois... il vérifia... mais... oui, il battait. Lentement, et irrégulièrement, mais la percussion du cœur frappait sa vie.

_Ouf ! _

Soulagé, il l'entoura de ses deux bras. La tête posée sur son épaule, Harry respira à nouveau. Il était vivant.

_Pour combien de temps ?_

Cette question hurla dans son esprit.

_Un docteur, vite ! Il doit voir un médecin sinon tout ça n'aura servi à rien. Tout ça quoi ? _

Hermione, qui le regardait toujours hébétée de son comportement, le rappela à l'ordre. La bataille faisait rage en ce moment même dans les enceintes du château, l'infirmerie étant pour le moment hors d'atteinte.

_Rhaaaaaaa... N'y a-t-il donc aucun Dieu, aucune étoile pour me venir en aide ! Allez-vous laisser cet homme si cher à mon cœur mourir ainsi ? Non ! _

Encore ce cri.

_Hors de question que le destin se joue encore de moi. Jamais plus._

Il reposa l'homme, sortit la baguette de sa poche, puis relevé et le feu au cœur, il aborda la sortie, se jurant en s'éloignant revenir au plus vite avec les soins nécessaires.

Ron et Hermione sur les talons, il se dirigea en toute hâte vers Poudlard. Il était grand temps d'en finir avec tout cela, Voldemort devait mourir aujourd'hui et maintenant.

Le sauveur voulait rêver à nouveau. En fait, il avait déjà commencé: Snape et lui, ensemble. Il était persuadé qu'il était son espoir, espoir d'une vie enfin devenue possible grâce à lui. Et, il ne comptait laisser personne détruire cela, dusse-t-il combattre la Mort elle-même.

Arrivé au château, il ignora les gens alentours. Hermione lui exposa le sujet de Neville et Naguini, il oublia, tout concentré qu'il était sur son objectif. Escarpé dans tous les sens, il repéra sa proie déjetant des Avada Kedavra un peu partout dans le Hall de l'école. Harry cria. Voldemort se retourna, le duel fut lancé.

Les sorts sortirent en rafale impérissable des deux baguettes. Les minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenne l'avantage.

De longues minutes probablement, si bien qu'Harry finit par s'égarer l'esprit ailleurs. Vers Pré-au-lard. Pour dire vrai, il ne prêta plus attention à la bataille. Le combat final engagé sur son ordre, le laissa complètement de marbre. Aucun intérêt. Tout s'écoula sans qu'il n'en fût bouleversé. Autour, certains de ses proches mouraient sous l'assaut des Mangemorts, mais imperméables, ses pensées n'allaient qu'à l'être unique: Lui, encore et toujours lui.

_Je vous en prie, si dans le ciel on veille à mon bonheur, gardez-le en vie pour moi._

_« Courage », _radota la voix inconnue_, _et Voldemort lâcha prise. Faveur à Griffondor malgré des forces amenuisées, le mal allait perdre.

Le dernier acte achevé, le sommeil allait tomber, mais encore un effort, il arrivait au bout, la lumière proche d'être touchée.

_Par pitié, je ne veux pas vivre demain si demain signifie vivre sans lui. Si mon « lui » n'est plus, alors je ne veux plus être non plus._

De nouveau, des larmes, il pleurait sa prière.

Voldemort, imbu, s'en attribua tous les mérites, pensant qu'Harry souffrait des éraflures insignifiantes qu'il avait réussi à lui porter, ou des mots qu'il prononçait dans le seul but perfide de le pousser au doute.

_Que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! _

_Rhahhhhhh... _

Il voulait le voir, entendre sa voix à nouveau. Il voulait lui dire...

_Lui dire quoi ? _

Ces trois mots bloqués dans sa gorge. Les penser si forts, sans rien oser avouer. Mais il avait peur. Peur qu'après, il ne lui resta plus rien. Peur que ces mots ne franchisassent ses lèvres sans qu'il ne fût présent pour les comprendre. Peur qu'en leur donnant la vie, Snape disparaisse à jamais de sa réalité.

Puis, ce fut la fin.

Voldemort, magistral, fit l'erreur de le citer au milieu d'une de ces tirades nombrilistes. Son prénom: Severus, qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'édicter en sept ans, cette infâme créature se permettait sans remords de le cracher par cette fente immonde lui remplaçant la bouche. Il continuait, et salissait cet être qu'Harry suppliait de tant de cœur revoir en vie. Révolté, il hurla.

« MENSONGE ! Jamais, le professeur Snape n'a eu dans l'idée de me livrer. Il n'a pas trahi. Il ne m'a pas trahi. J'ai cru... C'est vrai ! Je l'ai bafoué à de nombreuses reprises, mais jamais il n'a eu de cesse de veiller sur moi. Il a veillé à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Le seul dont il se soit servi, c'est VOUS ! Il n'est pas dépourvu de sentiments humains. Il connait la valeur d'une vie, et sait combien il est dur de perdre un être cher. Je ne t'autorise pas Tom Jedusor à dire du mal de lui. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Je ne t'en donne pas le droit » !

Un éclair traversa les yeux adverses à l'annonce du patronyme. Ce patronyme dont il avait eu tant mal à effacer de l'esprit de la communauté magique. Il semblait plus en colère que jamais, mais le sauveur n'en avait que faire. Il n'avait plus peur. Ses professeurs, « son » professeur si particulier, s'étaient forcés de lui enseigner à ne jamais rien craindre et surtout pas la peur d'avoir peur. Sept années à apprendre et combattre. Sept longues années où ses nuits ne furent peuplées que des pires horreurs dont cette « chose » était capable. Et aujourd'hui, enfin, il était en mesure d'y faire face.

Pourtant, son esprit refusa de se focaliser ailleurs que sur Snape. S'il en terminait maintenant, serait-il encore là après ?

_OUI. Il le devait ! _

Une fois de plus, il s'interdit d'imaginer l'irréparable. Il devait en finir vite et crier à l'aide. Il devait...

Voldemort l'interrompit. Pensant profiter de son inattention, il choisit cet instant pour balancer son sort de mort.

_Erreur fatale, Tom ! La baguette de Sureau, cette baguette légendaire, que tu croyais tienne, ne l'a jamais été. Jusqu'au bout, tu auras fait la bêtise de négliger les détails du monde magique. Et ce sort, que tu as des milliers de fois prononcés se retourne contre toi. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Cette fois, c'est fini. Tu n'es plus. Fini..._

Comme Harry l'avait présagé, son corps, d'avoir déployé trop d'énergie, exigea sur le champ d'être envoyé chez Morphée. Il résista, luttant et refusant, il n'avait pas le luxe de se laisser aller. Il devait retourner à la cabane hurlante, Snape attendait. Il avait promis. Il s'était promis sauver sa vie. Tant de choses à dire. Surtout une. Une seule phrase, une si petite phrase signifiant tellement...

_Rhaaaaaaa, saleté de corps ! Traître ! Ne me lâche pas maintenant ! Je dois... Hermione. Ron. Je vous implore tous. Sauvez Snape. Vite ! Si jamais... Si jamais il devait... NON ! Mais si jamais... Alors, que quelqu'un ai pitié de mon âme, ne me réveillez jamais. Je ne veux plus vivre, si vivre signifie, vivre sans lui..._

Le professeur McGonagall se précipita vers son élève, effrayée qu'il ne soit mortellement blessé par son combat. Une aubaine, vite !

- Snape, murmura Harry les paupières plus que jamais lourdes et fatiguées. Le professeur Snape... dans... hurl... il... danger... sauvez...

Trop tard. Morphée l'avait conquis avant qu'il n'ait la chance de s'expliquer.

Son corps dormit des heures interminables, tandis que son esprit resta continuellement vif et réveillé, priant pour la survie de l'être précieux. Ne voulant pas céder par crainte d'oublier ce sentiment nouveau et fabuleux qui n'en finissait plus de grandir à l'intérieur de lui.

Snape. Lui, pour toujours. A jamais.

En même temps, cette angoisse d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir qu'il n'était pl...

_Non, non, et NON ! Suffit ! J'ai confiance en lui. Confiance en la magie qui nous a enveloppés alors que tout semblait déjà perdu. Confiance en cette voix, qui m'a encouragé tout du long. Et, j'ai senti son cœur battre. Je peux encore le sentir, j'en suis sûr. Snape sera là. Comme à chaque fois. Même si son visage montre son dégoût d'être en ma compagnie, il sera à mes côtés. _

Il força son corps à réagir.

_Debout_ !

Il s'ordonna.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent par-delà ses paupières. Il ressentit la lumière.

_Aller, encore un effort. Le pire est derrière moi._

Puis, enfin le soleil apparut. Éblouissant comme à chaque nouveau jour dans le monde. Un peu hagard, il vit des ombres autour de lui alors il fouilla, humant de tous les côtés l'être désiré. Des voix s'interposèrent dans un brouhaha disgracieux, il s'insurgea.

_Que diable ! Taisez-vous ! Si, ce n'est pas lui, je ne veux rien entendre._

Malheureusement, il eut beau se concentrer au maximum, il... il... il n'était pas là...

Il s'effondra. Déversant ses cris et ses larmes sans la moindre pudeur. Le visage haut, il appela son nom et supplia jusqu'à la déchirure que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, daigna enfin lui répondre.

- Snape. Snape. Snape ? Où... Où est-il... Je vous en conjure... ne me dites pas qu'il est... Rhahhhhhhhhh...

- Vivant » ! lui objecta une voix venue de droite. Oh, Harry, il est vivant !

Il reconnut la voix d'Hermione. Vivant avait-elle dit ? Et par deux fois! Il chercha le visage de l'amie fidèle dans la foule. Trouvé. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux emplis de larmes ne mentaient pas. Non, elle... Il était vivant.

_Dieu soit loué ! _

Les autres voix arrêtées sur son cri, revinrent en force. Pas grave, il savait désormais. Il était vivant. Snape était vivant et c'était tout l'important.

Il se rallongea et s'endormit, avec la certitude cette fois que demain, il y aurait « demain ».

Quelques jours plus tard, prétextant la nuit pour n'avoir personne alentour et lui tenir la main, ou l'interroger sur sa bonne santé ou tout autre comportement complaisant à son égard, il quitta son lit. Difficilement certes car encore endolori des derniers combats, mais avec effort il réussit à se hisser hors de sa chambre et s'envoler vers le seul endroit où il priait être mené.

Vers lui.

Hermione, en visite avec Ron tous les jours, l'avait renseigné à propos, lui informant après enquête approfondie que l'homme reposait dans une autre chambre, à l'étage en dessous. Sainte Mangouste, avait été l'endroit pour leurs deux corps meurtris après que l'infirmerie de l'école, détruite, eut été reconnue inapte pour quiconque en l'état actuel des choses.

Ce qui arrangeait radicalement le jeune Griffondor.

Sans se faire remarquer, se faufilant discrètement entre les mailles de la garde nocturne, il emprunta l'escalier, accélérant inconsciemment le pas en imaginant sa destination rêvée.

Une porte, deux portes... trois... quatre... et finalement, celle de toutes les promesses apparut. Heureux, il caressa du bout des doigts l'étiquette sur laquelle prônait l'identité du patient, avant de s'infiltrer sans frapper. Ses yeux se tatouèrent tout de suite sur l'homme endormi. Un pas, deux pas, et d'un réflexe, il posa la main sur son cœur afin de sentir sa vie.

_Bombom… Bombom… Bombom... _

Étrange comme un son peut à ce point apaiser quand son absence nous plonge dans le plus grand désarroi.

Oui... Il était vivant. Respirant par à-coups, mais vivant. On lui avait dit qu'il était hors de danger, mais plongé dans un sommeil infini.

Le temps importait peu.

Léger, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Penché vers son visage, il approcha sans le toucher quand arrimé à son oreille, la phrase tans espérée se rappela à sa mémoire.

Plus d'obstacle. Plus de peur de mourir, il se risqua.

- « Professeur. Professeur Snape…je... je vous ai-aime »

Il se remit à pleurer. Encore, et encore, et encore… Alors, il s'allongea et l'entourant maladroitement de ses bras, il se délecta de sa température, si brûlante comparée à son dernier souvenir.

Soulagement, crainte qu'il ne se réveille pas, à cet instant, il ne savait plus rien, sauf ces trois mots qu'il chuchota sans s'arrêter.

_Je vous aime. Je vous aime. Je vous aime..._

Harry, ne comprenait rien de ses sentiments, il interprétait mal ses ressentis et ses désirs. Des émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Parce que le ciel avait promis, parce que le ciel était tombé, défiant à perdre la raison la Destinée du monde pour sauver la terre, tout se mélangeait. Mélangé le cœur des uns, mélangé hier et demain.

Le Ciel avait sauvé la Terre.

* * *

_EDIT DU 24/11/13: J'ai dit ne pas renier son passé, mais sérieux c'était trop mal écrit j'en pouvais plus, donc je reprends la réécriture des 5 premiers chapitres. Le chapitre 1 a été modifié, et republié en mieux, les autres suivront le plus vite possible, pardon, pardon, pardon.:(_

_SssnappeD++_


	3. Chapter 02

Chapitre 02 : Morphée et Harry Potter

_« Je n'ai eu de cesse depuis le jour douloureux de notre séparation, de fouiller le trésor insoupçonnable sur cette terre et dans le ciel. Le trésor d'une magie capable d'exaucer mon vœu, quitte à risquer l'interdit. Ce garçon, que tous appelaient sauveur, était ma chance la plus à même de réussite, je n'ai pas hésité. Il pouvait mourir ou dépérir, en toute sincérité, je n'en avais strictement aucun souci. Mais parce qu'il m'avait permis de te sauver la vie, je me devais d'intervenir. D'autant que tu l'avais protégé toutes ces années. Le protéger, c'était dans mon esprit aliéné et isolé du reste du monde, te protéger toi. Veiller à la pleine réussite de ton si preux combat, que tu n'aies pas agi en vain. Aider à cicatriser pour qu'un jour enfin, tu puisses te pardonner. _

_Te pardonner »._

* * *

3 Octobre, 1998.

Allongé dans son lit, Harry s'agitait d'être aujourd'hui.

Dérangé dans son silence par le bruit sourd des pas montant les escaliers, il s'emmitoufla la tête dans les couvertures et pria pour ne plus rien entendre.

Une porte ouverte, le sienne, il ferma les yeux. La lumière du couloir filtrant soudain dans sa chambre et se reflétant en ombre sur le mur, il implora charitable le retour de Morphée.

- Harry !

Il supplia plus fort, espérant convaincre l'intrus, enfin l'intruse serait-il préférable de dire, qu'il dormait toujours. C'était Hermione qui était chargée de le soutirer de sa nuit tous les matins.

- Harry !

Répéter les mots, mêler les gestes, elle le secoua avec l'énergie habituelle de celle qui sait comment réveiller les morts, mais insoumis, obstiné à faire croire du contraire, il remua, grognon.

»Harry, il faut te lever. C'est l'heure ! Tout le monde est en bas pour le petit déjeuner, et dans moins d'une heure, nous partons pour Poudlard.

_Poudlard. _

Il se figea, ce fut trop tard.

Hermione, la main arrêtée à l'identique, devina son faux-semblant. Légèrement vexée, elle le flagella d'une petite tape, presque une caresse. Puis elle s'en retourna, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry avait déjà quitté la lune pour le soleil.

Brave et douce Hermione. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que tous les jours, elle s'évertuait avec la passion d'une amie à être son réveil matin. A maintenir en promesse, ce contact réel entre Harry et le reste du monde, elle l'obligeait à se lever et avancer demain. Parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de son comportement.

Depuis son arrivée au terrier, Harry restait prostré dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, se coupant du monde sans volonté de vivre maintenant. Cette chambre, que madame Weasley avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner, justifiant à un Ron en colère un besoin d'intimité vital suite aux derniers évènements, était son volume de survie. L'unique endroit où il parvenait à respirer sans souffrir le martyre.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses dans un laps de temps si court, qu'il avait fallu toute la patience d'un ange pour veiller sur lui.

Voldemort était mort, il n'en revenait toujours pas. La guerre était finie, la paix signée, mais dans son cœur tout avait dégringolé à cause d'un seul. Snape ! et rien qu'à prononcer son nom, les images du dernier combat resurgirent, défilant à vive allure dans l'ordre décroissant. Remontant le temps, telle la Terre tournoyant au passé, il revécut sa fin du monde, une deuxième fois… quand son Professeur, son âme damnée, son Oxygène, son tout, baignait rouge, couché dans la Cabane hurlante où Tom l'avait laissé pour mort. Un horrible cauchemar bien trop réel, il continuait de douter du miracle inexplicable advenu pour le sauver. Pourtant, il avait réussi, il le savait, tout comme il se souvenait son cœur battre à Sainte Mangouste, ainsi que sa chaleur définissant sa vie. Mais cette nuit-là, tout s'était mal fini et d'un écho malsain, la bouche salivée de colère et de haine, il se remémora.

_x_x_x_x_

_Harry dormait tranquille._

_Réfugié dans la chambre interdite, il rêvait le réveil à deux, tout en priant Merlin que l'homme à ses côtés sorte rapidement de son profond coma pour rattraper la lumière et aspirer demain. Il était détendu, agréable et protégé. Acceptant de fermer les yeux, l'instinct avait laissé sa place à la tranquillité, oubliant la méfiance pour profiter l'instant présent. Mais il était si serein dans cet espace modeste et étroit que le pire, comme d'un scénario évident, survint sans voir venir._

_Baissé la garde et lové dans le cou Serpentard, quatre bras étrangers et puissants l'arrachèrent sans sommation de son étreinte, tirant de toute leur force pour le dégager, et comprenant trop tard la situation, aucune défense n'aboutit. Harry, privé de sa magie, manqua l'échappatoire, sans possibilité de fuir l'attaque inattendue. Bienheureux cependant, Griffondor était sa maison. Hargneux, il s'entêta, se débattant avec la volonté du désespoir, et refusant catégorique être éloigné de Snape. Eludées les phrases incohérentes parvenues difficilement à son esprit, il balança de tous les côtés pour les déséquilibrer avant de se figer, statufié. Au milieu du tumulte, des mots se répétaient comme un psaume entre les lèvres des assaillants, et Harry, écouteur malgré lui, se paralysa._

_Potter… Calme… Fou… traitre…Mangemort…_

_- « Mangemort ? Non » ! s'écria Harry pour lui, incapable d'amener cette insurrection à sa bouche. « Il n'est… il n'est pas… » _

_Il essaya, en vain, et tandis que ses larmes comblaient le vide de son silence, les bras l'amenèrent jusqu'au couloir. Emprisonné par un corps inconnu, Harry sentit sur son visage d'autres mains, plus fines, moins rêches, forcées à lui ouvrir la bouche et lui ingurgiter il ne sut quelle potion._

_Potion ! _

_Ce mot irradia son désir de l'être cher. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de la réflexion que cette substance au goût douteux lui était résolument enfoncée dans la gorge, l'effet escompté fut immédiat. Catapulté du jour à la nuit, il s'endormit, laissant son corps aux mains des agresseurs et ses larmes se tarir chez Morphée._

_Trois jours furent nécessaires avant que la Déesse du sommeil ne consente enfin à le libérer. Endolori, engourdi, c'est douloureux et brumeux qu'il s'extirpa de son monde._

_Perdu dans un nouveau décor qu'il ne connaissait pas, il chercha le pourquoi du comment, il réfléchit et repensa hier, mais si sensible était son crâne, comme un tambour ayant tapé sans interruption durant des heures, il fut sans réponse._

_Heureusement, Hermione, qui s'était juré être son bouclier, fut la première présente pour le seconder. D'un grand sourire, elle l'accueillit, et avant même que les questions n'arriment à ses lèvres comme un assoiffé après la traversée du désert, elle enserra sa main dans la sienne et lui relata les faits manquant au trou de sa mémoire._

_On l'avait transféré dans un autre bâtiment de l'hôpital._

_Une décision arbitraire dont même ses proches n'avaient pas été prévenus. En effet, quelle peur pour Hermione et Ron en découvrant sa chambre vide au matin de leur visite. Madame Weasley, avait paraît-il, jouer de sa voix pour exiger des explications. Au final, on leur justifia en termes clairs et concis que d'une mésaventure fâcheuse, quand retrouvé par une infirmière affolée dans un endroit où le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier n'aurait pas dû être, il fut voté, pour sa sécurité, qu'une autre chambre devait lui être assignée. Loin, très loin de la précédente._

_Harry, n'en revint pas._

_Stupéfait qu'on mène le tapis de son devenir sans lui demander son avis, il fut sans réaction, une véritable statue de sel._

_Un intervalle avantageux dans lequel Hermione s'intercala. Alerte et encrant son regard au sien, elle s'efforça de le décrypter, sondant son esprit afin d'élucider l'énigme inachevée. Intelligente, elle défiait les arguments précaires des Médicomages sans la moindre hésitation. Impartie, elle souhaitait Sa version de l'histoire._

_Hélas pour l'histoire, dès qu'Harry se risqua à souffleter du bout des lèvres son nom à « lui », son corps se contracta, terrorisé et bouleversé. Spasmodique, il n'arriva plus à respirer et d'une aide secourable la jeune fille se précipita pour le réconforter. L'encadrant avec tendresse contre son cœur, elle l'invita au calme, essuyant de quelques caresses ses larmes qui d'une mauvaise habitude réapparaissaient au pire de son ressentiment._

_Sanglots, cris, et… larmes, voilà tout ce qui restait au sauveur après tous ces combats._

_Maladroit, il bégaya son besoin inexprimable d'être au côté du Professeur, son désir incontrôlable de vérifier sa vie, mais d'une fontaine immensurable, il s'effondra, concurrençant Trevi et son célèbre monument(1). Hermione, son soutien de chœur, médita en l'écoutant. Intriguée, elle pensa les pièces du puzzle étrange qui semblait soudain se construire dans la tête et le cœur de son ami, et si naturellement elle compatit à son malaise, partageant sans retient sa tristesse, elle ne put s'empêcher de prédire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un sentiment ambigu s'empara de sa conscience, comme au souvenir de la Cabane Hurlante._

_Harry, n'était plus tout à fait Harry._

_Ce dont ne se soucia absolument pas Madame Weasley présentée dans la suite. Spectatrice de l'état dépressif du Griffondor, elle se jeta sur son lit sans même réfléchir. Sans prendre le temps de se défaire de ses multiples sacs, elle évinça l'amie à grands bras pour voler sa place et l'entourer de toute la chaleur d'une maman. Malheureusement, si l'étreinte fut plus rassurante car plus grande et surtout plus maternelle, tout empira. Incontrôlables les soubresauts, aigus les cris, inconsolables les larmes, Harry sombra dans la mélancolie. On appela à l'aide, inaptes qu'étaient les deux femmes à trouver la solution, quand d'une obsession maladive, une potion relaxante lui fut prescrite._

_Drogué, il replongea chez Morphée._

_Ainsi, se déroula le temps vers demain._

_Harry se réveillait, paniqué, en larmes, on le calmait, médicaments remplis sur la table de son chevet. Dormir, dormir, c'était l'unique action autorisée dans sa survie. Un état comateux provoqué par des mixtures abjectes qu'il avait horreur de prendre et dont il ne voulait surtout pas devenir dépendant, mais isolé sans magie pour se défendre, dans cette chambre exilée du reste du monde et décorée de rien d'autre qu'un lit blanc et d'une table de chevet toute aussi blanche, comment simplement supposer un non ?_

_A l'opposé de son cœur, ses blessures physiques se cautérisèrent, ne resta que quelques cicatrices de ci de là sur son corps amaigri par un manque évident de volonté à se nourrir. _

_Invariablement, on lui rendait visite._

_Tous les jours, les groupes procédaient l'un derrière l'autre, telle une colonie de vacances en sortie au zoo. Tous essayaient d'attirer son attention, désireux d'exposer sa représentation du nouveau monde après la mort de Voldemort. Des cacahouètes balancées comme à un singe, Harry s'en fichait éperdument. Il pensait à l'être cher, sans avoir le droit de prononcer son nom sous la contrainte d'être drogué en double. _

_Il fut toutefois touché d'apprendre la mort de Percy, un des frères de Ron, plus encore en lisant le chagrin dans les yeux de Madame Weasley lorsque son mari l'annonça. La guerre était finie, mais les plaies qu'elle laissait en héritage, guérissaient difficilement. Si tant est qu'elles puissent être guéries un jour. _

_Une mauvaise nouvelle ne s'abordant jamais d'une seule, Hermione rapporta d'autres pertes. Des élèves qui pendant la bataille finale avaient donné jusqu'à leur vie. Seamus et Cho étaient morts au combat. Harry ragea, malheureux, mais rien de comparable quand la mort de Tonks quelques jours plus tard fut avoué juste avant que le soleil se couche. Jugé fragile, personne n'avait osé jusque là confier cette vérité._

_Ils avaient eu raison. _

_Penser Remus défait par la perte de sa femme et abandonné tout seul avec un enfant sur les bras, démolit toute la volonté d'Harry de ne plus se lamenter. De ne plus rien ressentir, ni rien montrer. Il avait mal, affreusement mal pour son ami, un parent. Ce n'était pas juste, il explosa, déversant ces larmes réfractaires de le quitter. Une différence cependant marqua l'expression de son monde pluvieux et gris. Cette fois, pas de potion pour le contraindre à se taire. Pas de bras pour le terrer telle une camisole sur le dos d'un fou. Non, rien. Rien d'autre que le soutien d'amis en pleurs qui partagèrent sa douleur. Une douleur commune._

_Commune… _

_Était-ce donc la seule exception entre hier et maintenant ? Avaient-ils seulement paniqué devant ses autres crises parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ? Etait-ce la raison de ces drogues ? Juste par manque de… compréhension ? Etait-ce là, toute la signification de leur amitié ?_

_Harry, était dépité et en colère._

_Au final, personne ne cherchait à le comprendre. Tous jouaient le rôle du protecteur, mais aucun ne fouillait véritablement la solution de sa guérison. Ils le détournaient, lui proscrivait secrètement penser ailleurs. Ils refusaient d'imaginer la cause responsable de son état catastrophique chaque fois qu'il le mentionnait « lui »_

_Pourquoi ? _

_POURQUOI ? _

_Harry voulait hurler, mais préméditant raisonnablement sa fin, il se força à contrition. D'autant que Remus continuait de le hanter. Remus, rejeté du monde, perdu l'être le plus cher à son cœur, il devait souffrir pire que la mort. Il se demanda dans cette seconde si Sirius de sa prison, détenait le trésor pour le réconforter ou si on lui avait même informé de la mort de sa cousine._

_Au final, tout le monde s'abîmait au jour du nouveau monde, personne d'épargnée ou de vraiment heureux. Harry invita Merlin dans sa grande mansuétude à le bénir de sa magie pour transplaner et arrimer la direction de ces deux êtres inégalables. _

_Mais dans le fond, qui y'avait-t-il à dire, Tonks était irremplaçable et seul le temps permettrait au loup-garou d'éponger la plaie dans son cœur. Du temps, et Teddy son fils. Quant à Sirius, ne restait qu'à prier le Ciel que le Ministre reconnaisse enfin son innocence._

_Secoué, Harry ferma les yeux, et appela Morphée en supplique. Dormir, c'était oublier, or oublier était indispensable au sauveur pour espérer demain._

_Les jours suivant défilèrent comme en répétition d'une représentation d'un concert, le soleil se levait inexorablement après chaque nouvelle nuit._

_Changement important, Harry recommençait à se nourrir. Même si la faim le laissait toujours sans ressenti, son poids atteignait les limites du supportable, tous ses mouvements étaient pénibles et se lever était pire que la douleur. Ajouté, qu'il avait détesté son image en s'admirant dans le miroir au matin de se débarbouiller seul pour la première fois. Les yeux enfoncés, les joues creuses et la peau sans couleur, accentuant par la même la cicatrice sur son front qui malheureusement n'avait pas voulu mourir avec son créateur, il était affreux. S'il avait remis en cause son identité, il aurait sans nul doute pu s'imaginer un fantôme. Alors, il mangeait. Sans appétit et non sans rejet au début, mais il mâchait et avalait, forcé. _

_Une entreprise que Madame Weasley félicita des deux mains. Ravie de le voir reprendre goût à la vie selon son expression, elle s'empressa de lui cuisiner d'amour toutes sortes de plats. Plats qui dans la contrainte du sauveur, étaient sans la moindre saveur._

_Harry remerciait la maman de Ron, il comprenait sans être ingrat qu'elle faisait son maximum pour lui être agréable, et ce, en dépit du deuil éprouvé. _

_Lorsque sonna d'imprévu, le jour du départ._

_Sans s'y attendre, un Médicomage encore jamais vu, débarqua un beau matin, tandis qu'Harry picorait son petit déjeuner sous l'œil toujours aussi comblé de madame Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione qui bouquinait dans un coin. Celui-ci, scrupuleusement épieur du dossier Potter, et attentivement observé par six yeux dans un silence de mort, déclara d'une seule tirade, que Ste Mangouste ne pouvait désormais plus rien pour lui. Qu'il pouvait rentrer. Avec bien sûr, tout un tas de prescriptions à suivre à la lettre. _

_Les deux femmes s'enchantèrent, euphoriques à cette nouvelle._

_L'exact contraire du Griffondor. Débarrasser sa chambre était aussi heureux pour elles que malheur ne l'était pour lui. Il était vrai qu'il étouffait de se sentir enfermé entre ces quatre murs, infiniment étriqué dans ces senteurs si assimilables à la mort, une puanteur, mais il était plus vrai encore qu'il hésitait à se séparer d'ici. _

_Snape était là, intensément relié à Morphée qui refusait de le quitter. _

_- Non ! hurla Harry, intérieurement. Non ! Non ! Non !_

_On ne lui laissa pas le choix. De même que l'on ne lui laissa pas le choix quant à la destination de son nouvel asile. Il fut décidé, sans même prendre compte de son avis qu'il irait vivre chez les Weasley, Molly Wesley affirmant sourire aux lèvres qu'elle veillerait sur lui. _

_Foutaises !_

_Il ne voulait pas, Harry refusait. Ste mangouste était le dernier maillon l'unissant encore au Professeur de Potions continuellement scellé dans son monde du silence, et bien qu'aucune approche n'eut été possible depuis l'incident si dramatique selon tout le monde, il ne désespérait pas réussir réchapper à ses gardes encore une fois._

_Mais d'une mauvaise blague jouée et rejouée, on ne lui permit aucune objection. On lui ordonna d'un coup de baguette magique de vider les lieux, le bannissant une deuxième fois de sa bouée de sauvetage. Il se noyait et personne pour l'y aider, excepté encore et toujours cette maudite potion relaxante qu'il jura du tréfonds de son âme être la dernière de toute sa future vie. Personne pour écouter et se convaincre qu'on ne devait pas plus l'éloigner de lui, et tout fut terminé._

_Réveillé au terrier avec toutes ses affaires, il n'avait même pas été autorisé à faire ses adieux._

_Les traitres !_

_Isolé dans une chambre, plus accueillante de par son aspect: un lit boisé, une grande armoire assortie, un grand bureau embarrassé de toutes sortes d'objets et reposé près de la fenêtre, des murs, non plus blancs mais rouge et or couleurs des Griffondors, des étagères remplis de livres en tous genres dont il n'avait que faire à cette instant précis il eut la nausée. _

_Curieusement, ce soudain trop plein de confort fit ressortir ses craintes, et de coutume prise depuis des semaines, il éclata en sanglots. Avec l'envie oppressante de se retrouver dans la chaleur de cette petite chambre du 3ème étage de Sainte Mangouste. Le cloître de Severus Snape. _

_- Avait-il des visites ? se demanda Harry éploré. _

_Pas le temps des réponses. Ses larmes le trahirent. Madame Weasley, alertée par ses lamentations s'ébaucha en mistral dans la pièce avant de voleter jusqu'à lui pour le sécuriser entre ses bras. L'instant suivant, débordée, elle cria Ginny d'un S.O.S distinct et fort, qu'elle lui rapporte le flacon de liquide bleu posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. _

_C'était compter sans lui._

_Même privé d'oxygène, Harry se rappela sa promesse. Il était absolument hors de question que quoi que ce soit de potionnique ne lui soit ordonné. Adieu Ste Mangouste, mais adieu l'Aphasie qui le définissait là-bas. Revanchard, il se soustrait comme peut du bercement enfantin de… Molly -puisque c'était ainsi qu'elle priait être nommée depuis des années-, et de toute la force de sa voix fragile, il hurla._

_- JAMAIS ! JAMAIS PLUS, JE NE BOIRAI LA MOINDRE POTION ! _

_Il fut récompensé._

_Molly, apeurée de ce qu'il pourrait faire à lui ou aux autres, jura sincère et sur Merlin que jamais plus elle ne l'y contraindrait. Soulagé, il respira, faisant mourir sa dernière crise pour renaitre en survivant._

_A partir de là, Morphée ne pointa le bout de son nez qu'après qu'il l'ait au préalable acceptée et demandée._

_Les potions, comme promis, rejoignirent les oubliettes, enterrées profondément dans le jardin avec les gnomes pour unique compagnie._

_Cependant, être lucide plus que les quelques heures quotidiennes habituelles, exigeait une modification d'approche avec le reste du monde. Vivre maintenant, c'était affronter sans broncher toute la maisonnée, et il n'était de secret pour personne que les Weasley étaient une famille nombreuse à l'accueil indiscutable, les visiteurs conséquents tous les jours. Alors, Harry, heureux ou pas, joua les sauveurs modèles devant les invités, s'obligeant à répondre aux questions les moins personnelles et à converser demain._

_Un après-midi, ce fut Remus qu'il intercepta discuter avec Mr Weasley dans la cuisine, mais trop froussard de sa réaction ou de la sienne, il resta dans l'escalier, ne quittant sa position qu'après son départ. Tout de suite, il regretta sa lâcheté, s'en voulant d'avoir permis à la porte d'entrée de se fermer sans qu'il n'ait dévalé les marches en courant pour stopper l'ami précieux et le retenir avant la fin. Sauf qu'il était terrorisé, effrayé de devoir confronter cet homme si jeune marié et déjà veuf._

_Harry n'avait pas sauvé Tonks._

_Pour le reste, c'est Hermione qui se désigna pays neutre entre lui et les autres._

_Harry soupçonnait Ron de l'avoir appelée en secours, ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire de son comportement. Ron avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises d'animer son meilleur ami, de le captiver en quelque façon, mais ce dernier, taciturne, -ne rétorquant que par de simples affirmatifs et négatifs-, il avait vite abdiqué. Rejeté le Quidditch et rejeté tout, le rouquin était désabusé. Déjà qu'il lui en voulait de squatter la chambre de son défunt frère. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il le rendait responsable ? Dans tous les cas, Harry n'en avait que faire. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être ici, et il refusait que qui que ce soit lui mette cet état de fait sur le dos, meilleur ami compris. Le sauveur ne rêvait qu'à une chose, l'hôpital où Snape patientait dans son noir._

_Ce pour quoi Hermione veillait, sans poser la moindre question, sans exprimer son ressenti. Attentive, elle restait à ses côtés, en véritable gardienne visible et invisible. Une gardienne qui est là sans être là et qui protège en silence, sans rien attendre en retour. Une amie._

_Le temps défila, conduisant à une certaine habitude. Le mois d'Août arriva avant qu'on ait réalisé Juillet, les lourdes chaleurs furent célébrées._

_Hermione et Ron méditèrent leur devenir à la rentrée, leur 7__ème__ année ayant subi l'avortement en faveur d'une quête plus héroïque. Pour sa part, Harry n'avait qu'une prière. Qu'il se réveille enfin. Qu'il sorte des ténèbres où il était plongé depuis le 14 juin, jour de la chute du plus grand mage noir que le monde sorcier ait connu. _

_Merlin l'écouta, il fut exaucé._

_Un matin, moment rare où tout le monde était réuni pour se sustenter des denrées délicieuses cuisinées par la matriarche Weasley, Coq, le hibou toujours aussi stupide de Ron, livra la gazette du sorcier, non sans atterrir au préalable dans le bol de céréales intouché du sauveur. Harry s'en empara et consulta les gros titres. Une bénédiction._

_La Une annonçait la fin de son coma._

_« Lui », l'objet de ses rêves les plus fous, revenait parmi les vivants. _

_Severus Snape avait survécu… vaincu… Vainqueur._

Harry ne comprenait rien de ses sentiments. Il endurait demain sans connaître le serment d'hier. Persuadé de son cœur, il se leurrait dans un rêve qui n'était pas le sien. Parce que le ciel avait juré sauver la terre, quitte à briser les interdits et surpasser la ligne infranchissable. Parce que le ciel avait mêlé leur vie, sans prescience du résultat demain, tout était trompé.

Le ciel avait choisi la terre.


End file.
